Half-Remembered Dream
by SpiderLedgic
Summary: The next generation has arrived! Master Roshi, the aging Turtle Hermit, felt as though he could finally step down. However, with the reemergence of an old enemy, and another chance to keep on fighting, Roshi must now rethink that decision...
1. Prologue

**King Piccolo Saga: Part I**

Somewhere on the Earth, in a beautiful area filled with grassy plains and large mountains in the distance, found Tien, Chioatzu and Master Roshi; they had been frantically searching for the dragonballs ever since King Piccolo's liberation and the radar had pinpointed one in this area.

After a few minutes of searching, Chiaotzu ecstatically held up the three-star-dragonball with a large grin, chuckling. "Hey, guys! I found it!"

"That gives us five," the elderly teacher said, his expression unchanging.

"There's still one, not including Piccolo's ball," Tenshinhan added.

Master Roshi brought the Dragonradar up to his face. CLIC! He turned the radar on then it immediately began scanning the entire planet for a unique energy signature. "Let's see..."

"What's going on?"

Beads of sweat dripped onto the wise old man's raised brow as he looked at the small screen. "They're both together..." He was surprised; he knew that Goku had one...so...what happened to it? How did King Piccolo get his hands on it? "...and moving toward us."

Tien clenched his fist tightly. "Piccolo is on our traces!" he exclaimed, eyes wide and it shock.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

A purple car was hastily moving across the country side. Inside of it was Son Goku—who as of right now, was severely injured after miraculously surviving the vicious onslaught the green-demon, King Piccolo had dealt, and a new friend of his he had just recently encountered named Yajirobe.

"Yajirobe, why didn't you help me?" the boy asked with a huge grin on his face despite his injuries.

"I'm not crazy! I don't wanna die!"

* * *

High In the sky, in the self-proclaimed Emperor Pilaf's airship, Pilaf, Mai, Shu, King Piccolo and Piano were fixated on the global dragonradar. BIP! BIP! BIP! Suddenly, five small dots appeared, all gathered in one location.

"The five dragonballs are coming toward us!" the blue imp, Pilaf pointed at the screen in shock and awe.

Piccolo Daiamo, the most poweful being on the planet, a demon nonpareil, smirked broadly. "Who is the fool who dares come towards me?" he boasted aloud. "How does he know that I have the dragonballs?"

* * *

**Inside Tenshinhan's Plane**

"We're nearing Piccolo," Roshi confirmed, looking at the dots on the dragonradar. "We'll be helpless against him..." his tone became all the most serious. "...If we can't get his dragonballs and summon Shenron." he took off his sunglasses, placing them in his pocket. "We have no choice. We'll need some luck."

"Hmm..."

ZOUM! Yajirobe and Goku zipped passed an unsuspecting civilian on a bicycle. "Where is it?" the fat samurai asked.

"Uh... To the left," Goku responded nonchalantly. "Cool car."

"You think so too, eh?" Yajirobe smiled. "When I stole it, I thought it was for a good cause." he looked at the boy in the corner of his eye as he spoke, "You should leave Piccolo alone, though."

Still in pain, Goku could barely keep his eyes open. "You know him?"

"I've heard stories about him. He's a horrible monster! He tried to conquer the world once, but lucky for us, an expert martial artist stopped him."

"I'd like to know how he did it." The monkey-like-tailed-boy wondered.

"No idea."

It was truly amazing. Up until a few days ago Goku thought he already faced the top contender in the world—Tenshinhan. But to think there was not only a demon stronger than him but even another martial arts master several years ago got him excited.

"So, what happens when l the dragonballs are brought together?" The samurai had never even heard of such artefacts before.

"Shenron appears and grants you a wish."

"Any wish?" he immediately queried. '_What could Piccolo want?_'

"Yeah." the car was coming close to a dead-end. "Take a left."

* * *

"Youth!" King Piccolo exclaimed, clenching his fist. "Eternal youth!" he laughed.

* * *

"We'll land here," Roshi sternly said.

"For what?" Tien wondered. He decided to do it anyway before hearing a reply.

"To transform the plane back into a capsule." Roshi immediately got out as the hatch opened.

"All right." Tien and Chiaotzu got out as well.

"Touaah!" the old master ripped through the air with his fist, leaving the wind generated by the attack to blow a hole into the ground. Roshi turned to the group. "We'll hide the dragonballs in here."

"Ok." the white-faced boy simply replied, placing the balls into the hole. "I see."

"That should make it harder for Piccolo."

Chiaotzu quickly covered them up with dirt.

"Now listen! Chiaotzu, you'll hide behind that rock. Tenshinhan and I will try to steal the dragonballs while Piccolo is looking for ours." Roshi ordered, pointing toward said rock. "Once we succeed, we'll pass them over to you and you can summon Shenron with the seven balls." he turned toward Chiatozu. "You just have to say, 'Shenron! Come forth!' and say your wish." just then, he looked down at the radar, seeing the dots are getting closer and closer. "Good! They'll be here soon! Places!" the Turtle Hermit yelled.

They ran to their places as planned.

* * *

**Back on Pilaf's airship...**

Pilaf looked at the global dragonradar wide-eyed, and again, in awe. "They're there!"

King Piccolo, ever the strategist, easily recognized the most likely solution. "It must be a trap." he smiled confidently, almost as if he was trying to contain his laughter. "Amuzing..."

* * *

Tien and Roshi were hiding behind another rock, looking at the radar, gauging the time of his arrival. "They're coming." beads of sweat fell down his forehead.

"Huh?" Tien peaked around the corner. "They're coming in an airship!"

"I see it."

* * *

Down in the cockpit of the airship, Mai grabbed the head of the transceiver. "King Piccolo. We're just above the dragonballs."

"All right!" The tall demon replied, standing up from off his throne. "I'm off!" he smirked.

Instead of landing, the airship stayed steady, hovering in the air. The group were standing outside, on the roof of the vehicle.

Tien peaked out even further, being even more careful not to get spotted. "They're not landing... They're going to keep the two balls in the ship."

"We'll have to go up there." Roshi was a little scared to do it, but if the entire world is on the line, he'd have to just suck it up.

The blue imp looked over the railing of the airship. "There's no one there!"

"They're hiding. They want to steal my dragonballs. I'll keep them on me!" the elderly King of demon's stuck out his unnaturally large tongue, placing the two balls on them then receded his tongue, swallowing the dragonballs. They were now within his own body, unable to be reached by his enemies.

"That's him! That's Piccolo Daiamo!" I saw him! He ate the dragonballs!"

"What?!" the Turtle Hermin yelled to his great horror. "By the diseased turtle! We can't get the dragonballs without killing him!"

"All right, then!" Tenshinhan surprisingly said with confidence. "Let's fight!"

Roshi, still looking ahead to King Piccolo threw up his open hand as if signalling stop. "Stay here! Let me take care of him!" even more nervous sweat accumulated on his forehead. "I won't die! I drank the Elixir of Youth!"

Tien took an offensive fighting stance. "What?! Are you saying that I came here for nothing?" he brought up a tightly clenched fist in front of him, clearly angered by Roshi's new plan. "I want to fight!"

Without warning and no time for Tien to react, the aging martial artist brought out a spray can, then shot it out in Tenshinhan's face, Roshi instantly covered his own mouth with his own hand. It was knockout gas!

Tenshinhan wasn't exactly aware of what just happened. All he knew was that he was now focusing as hard as he could to stay standing. "Wh... What the..." try as he might, Tien collapsed then and there.

Master Roshi lifted Tien's legs, dragging deeper inside the cave. "Sleep..." he layed him down slowly and carefully. '_I was lying, there's no such thing as an Elixir of Youth; I'm just about as immortal as you! Still, I'm the only one who stands a chance against King Piccolo. If I'm not up to my reputation, the fate of the world is in your hands._'

The Turtle Hermit walked to the back entrance of the cave, looking at the red-cheeked boy, and shouted, "Chiaotzu! Can you hear me? The operation is cancelled! Whatever happens, don't show yourself!"

"Ok! I understand!"

Roshi turned back, ready as ever to reveal himself. "Speak of my memory to the world." he muttered as he walked outside.

"Eh?"

"Down there!"

The Turtle Hermit looked up in the sky. "I'M HERE! PICCOLO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

King Piccolo smirked, looking down at the man who called him. From that distance, he looks about as intimating as an ant. "Coming out already? How do you know my name?" he queried. "It doesn't matter; you're going to die!" The demon leaped off the airship balcony to the ground below, landing with a loud THUMP! Piccolo Daiamo easily towered over his opponent.

Roshi growled. "My dragonballs are buried here! If you want them, you have to go over my dead body!" he exclaimed, pointing his index finger on the spot.

The green demon started with a snicker that rapidly evolved into an all out chortle. "You make me laugh!"

"Not for long."

Chiatozu looked on at the confrontation with horror in his eyes.

Tenshinhan came to, witnessing the confrontation himself. "No..." he could barely speak.

"Hehehehe! You shouldn't taunt me like that! Do you know who you're talking to? You're playing with your life! You're behaviour is suicidal!"

Back on the airship's balcony, the others also watched what was transpiring below. "Hehehe! King Piccolo will beat him in a second!" a strange looking, pterodactyl-like demon named Piano commented.

"I know who I'm talking to."

Piccolo chucked again. "No kidding?" he thought this old man must be absolutely foolish to challenge him, especially since he actually had heard of him. He continued to smirk.

Roshi raised a brow. "It's not the first time we've met. The last time I was with my master. I've already had a meeting with you."

"Huh?" The Daimao had now stopped smirking and listened carefully, his gaze becoming less and less confident by the second.

"Would you like to know his name?" he asked rhetorically. "Mutaito!"

"Huh?! Wha..?" King Piccolo had now completely dropped his confident attitude, now staring wide-eyed at the teacher, paralyzed with fear.

The Turtle Hermit took out a capsule from his inside his overcoat and threw it on the ground.

BOM! The capsule-technology exploded with a giant ball of white smoke. As soon as it cleared, a small, electric rice-cooker, blue and white in appearance, and with a Kanji saying 'Evil Containment' on the front was now visible.

"The rice-cooker!" he shouted frantically. "No! Im-Impossible!"

Chaotzu looked shocked, to say the least. Was Roshi really planning to...

Tien, laying down, stomach-first, was shocked as well. 'T-The Evil Containment Wave! He knows the secret technique! He'll die!'

Master Roshi tightly clenched both of his fists and brought them in front of him, knees bent as well. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten... The technique that allowed my master to seal you within the electric rice-cooker!" he shouted.

"Ah... AAAH...!" Piccolo Daimao screamed, fearful. Was his reign to be prematurely ended by this... old man?

"This isn't good!" Piano yelled. "Incredible!"

"Eh?"

"NOOOOOOO!" The ancient demon leaped high in the air, desperately attempting to escape out of fear.

Fluorescent light projected out from the Turtle Hermit's fingertips, completely enveloping the fleeing Demon King; he was being twisted inward, his body bending along the surge of green light. Piccolo's entire body was repeatedly curving, whirling, stretching, closing...

...and drawing ever closer to the instrument of his defeat.

"Master! No!"

Roshi quickly thrusted his hands downward, angling the light toward the open rice-cooker. A split-second away from the tall demon's form being contained inside the pint-sized prison, it was destroyed by a yellow beam from his offspring Piano, saving King Piccolo but even Roshi's life. "What!?" The ageing martial arts master cried out to his shame.

The Demon King stood back up. Panting heavily but slowly getting over the intense shock, he smirked broadly. "I'll admit, you actually did have me worried there." he looked up to Piano. "...but it seems Piano's interference not only saved me from being imprisoned, but also saved your life as well..."

Roshi collapsed to his knees. "I... I would have got em... I would've got-" he fell on the ground. At first he was just barely awake before gradually drifting away to unconsciousness.

King Piccolo laughed manically, aloud. "Perhaps I spoke too soon," he stated as he walked toward him, lifting the old man up by his coat. "Oh?" he was able to faintly feel a heartbeat. "You _are_ still alive... Let's fix that, shall we?" he threw a devastating punch at Roshi's jaw, the force sending his body sliding along the dirt. "Ha ha ha! He's dead!"

Several tears started falling down the boys chalk-white-face. Master Roshi was willing to risk his own life to save theirs. He understood that despite their previous mentor, the Crane Hermit's influence on him and his friend, Tien, Roshi still believed—and rightfully so, that they weren't entirely evil, and they only acted the way they did because that's all they knew—it was their upbringing. Chiaotzu never would have thought someone could care for him as much as he did for Tenshinhan and vise-versa.

"No!" Tien yelled, slamming the bottom end of his tightly clenched fists on the ground, leaving a small crack in the earth below.

"We won!" Piano laughed. "Well done!" the entire group was happy.

"I'm surprised someone still knew of that technique. It doesn't matter because he's dead! I'm not afraid of anything!" Piccolo extended his hand out, palm up. Bringing his index and middle finger upward, he utilized his unique telekinetic abilities and 'lifted' the dragonballs up from beneath the ground. The tall demon smirked a wide-open mouth smile. "Now I have all the seven dragonballs! I'll finally be young again! Then no one will be able to challenge me!"

'_H... He wants to be young again. Now I get it._'

"And now... Come forth, Shenon!" he called out ecstatically.

All seven dragonballs instantly started glowing, the sky turning pitch black as well.

'_The sky's all dark!?_' Chiaotzu looked around, unsure of what was happening around him.

"Shenron's going to appear!" the blue imp called out.

"Piccolo will be invincible!" Mai, the female of the group, said.

'_Damn! No! I have to do something!_' Tenshinhan thought in desperation.

Pure energy cackled in the surrounding air, gradually rising up several stories, eventually forming into a large dragon to the amazement of everyone watching.

"I... Incredible!" Piccolo Daimao muttered.

— **Chiaotzu, can you hear me?**

— **Huh? Tien?**

— **Listen! I'm not completely sure on what's going on but I know have to say our wish first... Before Piccolo does. Tell Shenon... To destroy Piccolo! Okay?**

— **Ok! I understand.**

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" The Dragon boomed. "I REMIND YOU THAT YOU ONLY GET ONE."

"I'll tell you. I want..."

As he was able to proclaim his wish and as Chioatzu was about to call out his own, something happened that shocked everybody: Roshi, still alive and well sat up, placing his hands over his face, fingers widely spread. "Solar Flare!" a high energy release of bright, white light projected throughout area, blinding all but the latter and Shenron.

"Ahh! My technique!" Tien, although blinded by the intense light, was completely amazed at what just happened. Roshi wasn't dead afterall!

"WHAT?!" King Piccolo yelled in annoyance and confusion, rubbing his eyes, desperately hoping to regain his vision.

"I wish for youth!" Roshi screamed at the top of his lungs, quickly standing up.

"No! That's my wish!"

Shenron's magnificent red eyes glowed brightly, his whiskers undulating in the wind.

The Turtle Hermit's body started vibrating. His old, worn out muscles suddenly revitalized and grew large,r heightening in strength; the wrinkles on his skin disappeared, returning to how it once looked hundreds of years ago. His white beard and mustache were completely erased and he was now clean-shaven. Roshi's baldness was no longer present as he suddenly grew a full head of black hair. He also regained a mouth full of teeth. Roshi now looked as youthful as he did when he was eighteen years old. And all before anyone got back their sight.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."

Roshi clenched his fists then opened his hands, no longer feeling the familiar tinge of arthritis. He couldn't believe it; the dragon was actually able to restore his youth, and before he had a chance to restore Piccolo's, getting the idea from hearing his boasts. "Woohoo!" he cheered. "I don't believe it! I'm young again!" the young man renewed with vitality was smiling broadly. But he knew this wasn't the time for further celebration; a few moments later he fixated a serious-looking stare on the demon. It was now time to try to defeat Piccolo once more.

The effects of the Solar Flare technique had finally subsided; he opened his eyes and returned a gaze of horror.

* * *

_Hey everyone! This a story I've had on my mind for quite some time now. I've always thought Roshi could be a member of the Z-Fighters if he kept training, even as an old man, I still think he could've been really powerful but instead he felt he was too old. However, I realized that if he was as youthful as the others he'd feel as though he were part of the new generation; Roshi says a lot of times in the Tien saga that a new generation has arrived and he can finally step down...Well now he's a part of it and can still give guidance to this new era! Also, sorry about the majority of the prologue being essentially the manga written descriptively, but it had to be done. I'd also like to thank Mr. Arkham, author of Fall of Lord Frieza and Guardian for helping me somewhat with the planning. Initially I wasn't planning on Roshi using Solar Flare, so I'd like to thank him for the idea, and if you have the time you should check out his stories. Plus, SuperVegetarott edited this chapter for me, so if you have a chance check out his stories as well!_

_Begins during the King Piccolo saga, will go on through Dragon Ball Z as well._


	2. A Fighting Chance

**King Piccolo Saga: Part II**

Darkness – cold, unrelenting darkness – persisted as the pair of a somewhat obese man and a young, yet powerful child made their path to the illustrious Korin's Tower. Though the sky had only just recently changed colour, the shock and awe plastered across the face of the samurai never once faltered.

"What happened? The heck? Why'd the sky go all dark?" the fat samurai asked, looking at the pitch-black atmosphere above him.

Goku remained silent, simply staring into the endless abyss of darkness above. As multiple thoughts coursed through his mind, his fist clenched as he recognized just what might've happened—or, rather, what _had _happened.

"Shenron…" the monkey-tailed boy finally responded, unable to tear his gaze away from the sky. "Shenron was summoned!"

"Shenron? The hell is that suppos—"

Just then, the two stopped, the samurai's jaw dropping at the sight of the vast, large pillars above him. Though the tower above was a first-time sight for Yajirobe, the alabaster structure was all too familiar to Goku.

"Korin Tower!" Goku cried out, elated by the fact that their journey had finally come to a close. We're here!"

* * *

"Yo...you...!" the demon snarled, clutching his head and digging his nails into his scalp, absolutely livid. Had this old...now young, man stolen his wish?

"It's over, Piccolo!" Roshi declared, his voice sounding lighter and more energetic than before. No longer hindered by age, his stamina and strength had increased drastically. As he felt his heart beat with a vibrant THUMP-THUMP, he still couldn't believe that he could ever feel this way ever again. It had been hundreds of years since he had felt this sense of youthful power… and to be feeling this all over again… it was like some kind of_ Half-Remembered Dream_.

Nearby, Tenshinhan and the others were astonished by the recent turn of events. They thought it would've been over right then and there, but somehow, someway, Roshi was able to pull off the unthinkable. '_M-Master Roshi? Is that really him?_'

Though his inner consciousness was still enraged and fuming at the old man's trickery, all Piccolo did was smirk—that dastardly, cunning smirk that showed nothing but pure evil. "You must think that outsmarting me now has assured your victory... but if you think you can defeat me now, then you're quite mistaken." Summoning his energy, he quickly formed a small ball of ki in his hand, beginning a low, chilling cackle. "Because your luck just ran out!"

He fired.

Nobody, not even Piccolo's minions, had expected his shot to be at anyone other than Roshi for his insolence. Everyone had assumed that, in his blind rage, he would attack the turtle hermit for daring to interfere with what the demon believed to be his destiny.

But they were wrong.

"No, wait! Stop, Piccolo!" yelled the martial arts master, being the only one with the sight to see the sphere fire off the aged demon's creased palm.

Shenron could do nothing as Piccolo's blast detonated upon him, exploding in a vicious maelstrom of light. Its form was swallowed whole by the epicenter of the blast before it ultimately dissipated into nothingness.

Shenron, the eternal dragon, was dead.

All the spectators gasped in horror and awe. It was hard to imagine Shenron could even die in the first place, but to be destroyed at a time like this was truly the worst-case scenario. How would they revive the tournament fighters now? How would Pilaf even achieve world domination without the dragonballs? So many questions continued to go through their minds, yet none of them could be answered quite yet. There was only one thing that could control their destiny: the winner of this bout.

As the sky reverted to daylight, Shenron's demise had truly been set in stone. It was simply all over.

"Now even if you somehow defeat me, you'll never have the power to revive your friends!"

The youthful turtle hermit clenched his fists in absolute anger. Though they may have been lost to him for the moment, there was always the hope of the Dragon Balls. But now… there was simply nothing. "That's it, Piccolo! You've just taken away any chance for those poor souls to live! For that… I'm going to kill you and show you what they're going through!"

Atop of the airship, Piano chuckled heartily. "The fool! He thinks just because he's regained his youth he's going to be a match for Piccolo!? Master is still capable of beating any opponent as an old man!"

Though he would never admit it to his face, even Tien thought Roshi's idea was ludicrous.

Although he was young again, the three-eyed-man still had serious doubts he could win alone against the mighty terror that was Piccolo. Even with the hermit's newfound power, could he really measure up to the horrifying demon?

"Hehehe, don't you realize that if you succeeded in sealing me up you still would've given up that opportunity yourself?" the Demon King taunted, hoping to strike a nerve within the former old man.

Roshi paused for a moment, thinking about what Piccolo had just said. After a moment, he responded. "It was to ensure that you would be out of the picture, which I know they'd sacrifice themselves for." Even as the man spoke, he wasn't exactly sure if he believed his own words. All he knew was that what he had attempted was, in the end, for the greater good...in his mind, they'd already accepted death. They had had no other choice to make.

"And now that you've failed, I'll just have to make you learn that you still are no match for me." King Piccolo crouched into his fighting stance, preparing for battle. "The Demon King Piccolo is second to none!"

"Are we going to finish this or are we just going to talk? I'm ready for you!" he yelled as he rushed on Piccolo, aiming for a roundhouse kick to the ribs, but instead, his shin met with thin air as the green demon jumped backward at the split-second it would have made contact.

'_He's so fast!_' Roshi thought, dumbfounded. '_Even with an increase in power, he's as quick as lightning!_'

At supersonic speeds, Piccolo slammed his fist into Roshi's jaw hard enough to send him spiraling backward. He then rushed forward, drilling the now youthful warrior with a series of brutal blows to the abdomen before sending him packing with a mighty headbutt to the brow. As a result from this mighty barrage, Roshi was sent tumbling backwards and into the ground.

"Like I said before... you are no match for a warrior of my caliber."

'_He wasn't bluffing!_' thought Chiaotzu, visibly concerned for Roshi's safety.

* * *

"Huh? The light came back!" Yajirobe exclaimed, looking around at the odd reemergence of daylight. '_M-Maybe that kid was telling the truth... some mystical dragon granting wishes may not be so far-fetched after all._'

The monkey-tailed boy looked at his Dragon Radar, nervous sweat pouring down his face. "The radar's not picking up any Dragon Balls." There was only one possibility going to through the young boy's mind at this point.

"Piccolo must have summoned Shenron." Goku hung his head, upset that he hadn't been able to quell the demon's power. What could someone like him possibly want?

Yajirobe and Goku both stepped out of the flying car. "Tell me, what do you plan to find here?" the sword-holding man asked.

Behind a tree, Upa was holding a small axe, afraid of the newcomers to his village. For all he knew, it was another member of the Red Ribbon Army coming to kill his father... again.

However, as soon he saw who it was, the boy smiled broadly in the sight of his friend. "Goku!" he exclaimed as he ran toward them. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Hiya, Upa!" came the high-pitched response of Goku as he met the child halfway. "How's it goin'?"

"Father!" the boy yelled with childish glee, "Goku is here!"

"Where's my feast, Goku?" Yajirobe rudely interjected, nudging the tailed child with his elbow. "Don't forget, you promised me a big meal for bringing you all the way out here."

"Oh yeah..."

Bora came from out of his tipi with a large smile on his face. "Goku!" Just then, the tall native noticed how sickly his young saviour looked—it was almost as if he were on the verge of unconsciousness. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" Upa asked, oblivious to Goku's pain—his childlike demeanor had completely bypassed Goku's suspicious wounds and injuries, instead choosing to focus on the fact he had returned to their village.

"Yeah! I got beaten up! Badly too!" the boy replied, almost as if nearly getting killed by an eight-foot, mutli-decade old green demon wasn't a big deal to him.

* * *

"D'AHH!" King Piccolo went for a horizontal swipe; Roshi quickly ducked, just barely feeling the wind from demon's claw raking across the air.

On the way up, he threw a strong punch that broke past Piccolo's defenses and caught him in the jaw. A second fist soon followed, connecting with the elderly king's stomach. Roshi leapt back before rushing forward with an outstretched leg, hoping to deliver a lasting blow to his opponent. As he raced forward, however, Piccolo soon regained his momentum and sidestepped the turtle hermit, gripping him by his left arm and pulling him in close for a rapid kick to the abdomen.

"Hehe." King Piccolo smirked as he tightened his grip on Roshi's arm, lifting it up and twisting it, bringing out grunts of pain from Roshi. Just then, the tall demon placed his hand under the Turtle Hermit's elbow before using his mighty strength to throw Roshi several feet.

Hurtling through the air upside-down, the youth reached his hand to the earth below, his palm dragging across the ground, gradually slowing him down until he could twist his body around and place his feet on the terrain.

"I underestimated you... Someone like me should've known not to think an old man wouldn't be a formidable opponent," Roshi admitted aloud, to which Piccolo grinned, baring his fanged teeth. '_...especially him._'

"King Piccolo sure does seem to be holding his own rather easily," the woman of the group pointed out.

"Well, of course," the demon's most faithful offspring replied calmly. "My master is peerless."

Mai believed those words. On the likely chance the Demon King will be victorious in eliminating this foe, she had to let him believe she was still on his side. "C'mon, King Piccolo! Kick his ass! Show him who the real master is!" Mai shouted enthusiastically. In reality, she simply hoped that she would be able to escape with her life intact, especially now since there were no dragonballs to fall back on.

Looking over to the group, she saw the blue imp and Shu bundled together in fear and surprise at her sudden exclamation.

"Huh?" Piccolo looked up to the airship, wondering just who that could've been. '_So... I have another fan, it seems..._'

* * *

"Roshi..." Tenshinhan was slowly but surely regaining control of his body; he could feel as if he'd be able to jump in and fight by his mentor's side in no time. Unfortunately for Roshi, his body was still aching and throbbing in pain. '_Damn it! Why couldn't you just trust me to follow your lead?!_'

But he knew why. Roshi was just trying to save him from what he himself had been forced to experience – battling against a true monster, a true demon. In a way, he was almost thankful, but that didn't excuse the fact that his generosity could've potentially cost them victory.

— **Chioatzu, no matter what happens just stay put! Even if I muster up the strength to help him!**

— **Al-Alright!**

* * *

Back in the Land of Korin, Goku brought Bora and Upa up to speed on the Piccolo situation. He told them everything: Krillin's death, the tailed-boy enacting his revenge on the murderer, how he met Yajirobe – ending with how the green demon ultimately defeated him in battle.

"He was that strong?" Bora gaped and gasped; he couldn't believe that there was such a powerful creature that existed in the universe today.

"Yeah! That's why I'm here. I came to ask Korin for help." Goku turned his gaze to the sky, his eyes glowing with determination. "If there's anyone who can help, I know it's him."

"You can't climb the tower in your condition!"

"Yajirobe will help me."

"What?!" Yajirobe spluttered, stunned that this child had the audacity to think that he would just so willingly help him climb a seemingly endless tower.

"I'm counting on you... My friend!"

"Are you nuts or what?!" came his reply, turning his back on the spiky-haired warrior. "You've gotta be kidding me, thinking that I'd do that for you."

"The feast I promised you is at the top of the tower!" Goku hastily said, hoping and begging that Yajirobe could find it in his heart to help him out. He wasn't in any condition to climb on his own; he needed the samurai's help if he was to have any chance at succeeding.

"Eh?" said Yajirobe, his curiosity being piqued once again. "Promise you're not lying?"

"I promise! It's called senzu," Goku explained. "If you eat just a few, it'll be the feast you've been looking for!"

"Senzu, huh? Odd name... Well, all right then. So we're not there yet..." Wanting the feast as quick as he could get it, he helped Goku get on his back. "Hold on tight! If you fall, I'll have worked for nothing."

"I'll give you a hand!" The bulky native offered.

* * *

Roshi was on the offensive again. A punch. A kick. Another. Each of which were parried swiftly by the demon.

The Turtle Hermit attempted a knee strike, to which King Piccolo blocked by bringing one of his hands down to block the blow. His other hand was now ringed around his opponent's neck, which the demon didn't fail to capitalize on, lifting Roshi by his throat. Dashing forward at rapid speeds, he smashed the youth's form against one of the rock formations in the area, causing it to buckle and begin to collapse. Unfortunately, the now-shattered rock formation King Piccolo had smashed the ruffed up martial artist into was the one that had been obscuring Chiaotzu from sight.

"Oh, no!" Chiaotzu wailed.

Averting his gaze from Roshi for the quickest of moments, Piccolo shot a fanged, sinister grin towards the white-faced boy as he trembled in fear.

But that quick moment was all Roshi needed.

Just then, Roshi brought his leg up and kicked the bastard in the chin, releasing him from his grip. "Chiaotzu! Get out of the way!" the master yelled.

"Right!" The young emperor did just that, dashing away at the fastest speed he possibly could.

Placing his clasped hands to his side, Roshi began the mantra for his signature attack. "Ka... Me..." An azure wave glowed intensly between his palms, flickering with untapped power. "Ha... Me... Ha!"

"Damn it!" Piccolo shouted, trying to orient himself after Roshi's kick had connected with his jawline. "That bastard dared to...?"

He was cut off by the pure blue stream of light that made its way towards him, ultimately crashing and detonating against his abdomen.

The smoke and dust from the impact rose up within 10 meter radius, asphalt and debris littering the battlegrounds. Though the small echoes of his blast rang out through the battlefield, all was silent otherwise.

"He-He killed King Piccolo," Pilaf murmured, in absolute shock. Just what were they to do now?

The smoke cleared and revealed King Piccolo alive, but this time he wasn't smirking. He wouldn't want to admit it, but that blast had hurt; it hurt enough to wipe away his sullen facade and clutch his arm to try and null the pain.

"Argh..." the demon growled, removing his hand from his arm as a sinister glare appeared in his eyes. "You're dead." He looked around – once at Chiaotzu, and once in the direction he knew Tien was lurking in the shadows. "...all of you."

* * *

'_It's time,_' Tien thought to himself, pounding his fists together.

The effects of the knockout gas seemed to be a thing of the past; he was ready for action. The time had come for him to reenter the fray, and he would do just that.

'_You're going down, Piccolo._'

* * *

"Are you ready?" Yajirobe asked.

"Yep!"

"I'll give you a boost," Bora offered as he lifted the fat samurai and loaded him on his giant hand.

Yajirobe was surprised by the ease of which the native man carried the task.

"Thanks!" Goku cheerily said.

"Are you sure of yourself?" Yajirobe wondered. Although he was strong enough to lift them, he'd be _truly_ surprised if he could throw them even a few feet high.

"Good luck! You're the best!" Upa yelled.

"AAH!" Bora thrusted his arms forward, throwing the pair hundreds of feet into the sky; they even shot right through a cloud on the way.

Yajirobe and Goku were starting to slow down. Before it was too late, Yajirobe quickly grabbed hold of one of the ridges of the tower.

"I don't even see the top! We're not there yet..."

"It's a long climb! Be patient." Yajirobe clutched the pillar tightly as he began his ascension upward.

From that moment on, the pair began their expedition to the top of Korin Tower.

* * *

_Phew! This actually took a while to write. I had to do a lot of thinking about how powerful I was going to make Roshi and what exactly I was going to do with Goku and Yajirobe. I didn't want to start it until I had done so, but, here it is. I hope you enjoyed! I'd like to thank my friend, Super Vegetarott for editing this chapter. Miraculously, even while being swamped with homework, studying, tests, and other things in his personal life, he was somehow able to take time and do the favour of editing this for me. In appreciation, I encourage you to read his new story,_ Shimmering Crystals!

* * *

**C:** _An interesting premise for a fanfiction, to be sure. I'd always been a bit curious about Master Roshi when he was young, from the few glimpses we got in Dragonball via flashback. Are you going to reveal his real name & past? I figured that since Muten Roshi is, directly translated, a title rather than a name, he must have stopped using his true name before the events of Dragonball. It will be interesting to see a more "traditional" approach to Kame style martial arts, too._

**R: **_I actually thought Roshi _was_ his first name. In the filler episodes in Dragon Ball when Goku met him in the past, he was still being called Roshi. Revealing some things about his past and showing more traditional styles aren't out of the question though._

**C: **_Like I said when I heard the idea, I love it. The central premise alone is good, but the set up for the story itself is great. I'll be keeping a close eye on this to see where it's going to go from here._

**R: **_Thanks! It definitely means a lot coming from you._

**C: **_This will be an incredible story I think. After writing my own little Roshi Vs King Piccolo rematch story, I actually considered doing a story very much like this, but time and real life hasn't allowed me that luxury, so I'm happy to see someone else had the same idea, in fact you've already handled the story better than I ever could have, so well done._

**R:** _You're rematch story is truly awesome, the characterization and everything was great, and I'm really glad you like this. I hope you join the ride from herein; I have big plans for this story._**_  
_**

**C: **_(From Hatred) Roshi, apart of the Z-fighters? This seem really interesting now. The thing is, will Roshi be stronger than Goku? I'm pretty sure he already is if he can defeat Piccolo (which is why he asked for his youth restored, most likely) But after Goku die against Raditz, if he does that is. I am curious. Or maybe Roshi will die and learn the Kaioken, becoming the strongest. So many possibilities._

**R: **_Why, thank you. Such a nice review from such a menacing pen name._

**C: **_I really liked this. I think it's going to be really interesting to see Roshi interacting with the "new generation," and I'm looking forward to seeing how you'll handle it. As is always my advice to authors working with the whole character-who-is-normally-not-present-gets-to-do-t he-thing concept, I suggest taking care that the fic takes a true divergence and doesn't read as a retelling an extra guy. I also suggest not getting too caught up in power levels and that nonsense as you go. It's important, sure, but it can really distract from a story_

**R: **_I definitely plan to not have this be a rehash of canon, or to make Roshi a Goku. 2.0. Thanks for the advice, and about the power levels, I agree; I feel it takes the suspense out of the fights :)_


End file.
